Magia Rosa
by LittleDaphne
Summary: Ron&Hermione - No es un fic de éstos romanticones ni nada por el estilo, mas bien humor del mio, vamos, un sinsentido. Entren y echenle un pequeño vistazoo ¿Revieew..?


Bueno, esto es un fic que.. no sé porque lo hice :S xD Lo había dejado estancado en un rincon de mi ordenador y ahora que lo he vuelto a leer, pensé que tampoco estaba tan mal como para no subirlo, es decir. Por intentalo..

En fin.. Todo lo que podáis reconocer, seguramente no es mio, ni lo serà. Es de.. tachán taaacháaan.. JotaKRowling. ¡Un aplauso para ella!

Bien.. ¡Y otro para mi! :D

mmm.. tres cositas de aclaración xD

- (.....) - Aclaraciones propias que hacen los mismos personajes

- (N/A ....) - Yo hablando por hablar

- o.o.o.o.o.o ... - Cambio de escena

- _Que no me digan en la esquina.. el venao, el venao.. - _Recuerdos

- **Que eso a mí me mortifica, el venao, el venao..** - Algo que crea importante

Ron&Hermione

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**La Magia Rosa**

- Hermione.. ¿Nos estas escuchando?

- Si... os escucho.. - Suspiro con molestia la castaña - ya quisiera no escucharos..

- Bueno, el hecho es que.. ¡Tienes que contárnoslo todo! - Decía una Lavender cotilla, ignorando el comentario de su compañera

-Exacto, con pelos y señales - insistía su otra compañera, Parvatil, igual de interesada que la rubia

- Oye.. ¿seguro que nos escuchas?

-¡QUE SI! Y no, no os voy a contar nada, por si no lo sabéis, eso es un asunto privado.. ¿acaso no conocéis el significado de la palabra 'personal`?

- ¡¡Aaaaaaah que interesante!! - Gritó Parvatil emocionada - corre ven, ahora venimos Hermss, no te muevas - decía mientras cogia a Lavender por el brazo

- .. ¿que es.. interesante?.. - preguntó, pero no había quien contestase

Unos 15 minutos mas tarde, justo cuando Hermione pensaba que se había librado de las dos pesadas de sus amigas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Al principio se quedó medio abierta sin entrar nadie, lo que hizo que la castaña le restara importancia y siguiera enfrascada en su lectura ''La magia en estado puro'' (original verdad?) pero de un tirón la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a sus compañeras con jarras y jarras de cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿pero que..?

- Cuñadiiiitaaa..!! - Entraba un Ginny emocionada con dos jarras en sus manos, detrás de las chicas

- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto extrañada

- Lo mismo que hacen todas

- ¿Todas?.. ¿que todas?

Pero su pregunta fue inmediatamente respondida al apartarse la pelirroja de la entrada. Romilda Bane, Katie Bell, sorprendentemente Luna Loovegood con Cho Chang, y unas cuantas chicas que no reconocía, al menos a primera vista, subían las escaleras, todas en pijama, con comida en las manos y una sonrisa socarrona en la boca.

Entonces Hermione miró a sus 'compañeras' de habitaciones, entre sorprendida, enfadada y atemorizada. Acaso.. ¿ya lo sabia todo el mundo?

- ¡Ey! No nos mires así... Es el curso de la vida. Tu te enrollas en secreto con un chico y al día siguiente lo sabe todo Hogwarts. De verdad Hermione.. ¿eres tu la mas inteligente de las tres?

Hermione se ruborizó. ¿Como podían hacerle esto?.

- Eso era confidencial! - Se defendió en un intento de que todas razonaran - Solo fue.. ustedes no.. a lo mejor el.. ARRGG! ¡No pienso contar nada!

- Vamos mujer.. que ha todas nos ha pasado o nos pasara - Entró en conversación Katie haciéndose un hueco en la cama junto a ella

- Que todas lo hagamos no quiere decir para nada que todas lo contemos.. es algo..

- Maravilloso.. - Terminó Luna con aire soñador

- No era exactamente lo que quería decir..

Hermione suspiró resignada, todas estaban situadas cómoda y extratéjicamente en la habitación de manera que alcanzaban a verla.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Como fue? - Preguntó la única pelirroja

- ¡Ginny! ¡Que es tu hermano!.. ¿Como te va a interesar lo que hago con.. bueno lo que hici... es decir.. ¡Ginny!

La susodicho se reía a carcajadas mientras se agarraba la barriga. Era más que divertido ver la cara de su amiga, y al parecer a todas opinaban lo mismo. Las mayores del grupo reían comprendiéndolas mientras que las demás, simplemente se reían.

- Esto es el colmo.. y a saber.. ¿Por que tanta cerveza y tanta comida? ¿Que celebramos? ¿Alguien se casa? ¿Se ha muerto Voldy? o no.. ¡Lavender no se a roto ninguna uña!

- Oh! Hermione, no estas siendo racional.. No es tanto lo que traimos.. ¿Celebrar..? bueno, es solo una reunión de chicas, que alguien se casa.. si, el hermano de Ginny con.. no me acuerdo quien, Voldemort hace tiempo que estiró la pata y.. Lavender no tiene uñas- Contestó Katie igual de divertida. Ella hablaría o... hablaría.

- ¡He! Yo si tengo uñas..

- Te las muerdes, por lo que en realidad.. no tienes - Siguió Katie - Pero eso no viene al caso, Hermioooooneeee.. ¿Como fue?

Derrepente todos los pares de ojos existentes en esas cuatro parecedes prestaron atención a la castaña y esta no supo mas que ruborizarse.

- Bueno.. habrá que darle un empujoncito.. ¿Donde y cuando fue?

- Bueno pues.. fue a la salida de las cocinas.. por ese pasillo..- Contestó algo coivida

- ¿Estaba el ambiente caldeado? ¿No podíais dejar de miraros? ¿El mundo rodaba ante vuestros pies? ¿Estabais nerviosos? ¿Tenias cosquilleos? ¿Pensaste cosas malas? ¿Te tiras..

- Lavender Lavender!! Para el carro, ¡no la atosigues! haber, seguimos. ¿Estabais solos..?

- Completamente

Al parecer, Katie era la única que preguntaba (al menos seriamente) y Hermione la que contestaba, las demás, espectadoras desesperadas por cotilleo indulgente.

- Bueno y.. ¿Como fue? ¿Romántico?

- ¿Romántico..? Pues..

_''Un alto pelirrojo, pecoso y bastante atractivo, se encontraba con su mejor amiga en las cocinas. Al parecer, Ron había dejado los deberes para muuy tarde y Hermione había quedado en ayudarle, tanto así, que cuando llegaron al comedor solo habían tres profesores.. marchándose. La idea de ir a la cocina se le ocurrió a Hermione, no muy contenta por ello. Hacer trabajar horas extras a los pobres elfos domésticos.. sin pagarles ¿DONDE ESTÁ LA DIPLOMACIA CUANDO SE LE NECESITA?. El caso es que nada salia de la normalidad, hacia rato que la chica había terminado mientras que su amigo comía.. espera, acabo de decir una aberración,.. no comía, zamullia, devoraba, arrasaba.. pero, definitivamente eso no era comer._

_- Heffrmiyon..e - Decía con la boca llena de comida_

_- ¿Que quieres Ronald..? - Asqueada de como comía su compañero se alejó un poco y se dispuso a mirar el decorado de frutas en las paredes._

_- E eftado pensado - ''novedad'' es la palabra que apareció (con cohetes y fuegos artificiales incluido) en la cabeza de la chica - de que hogwaaagrt e ahoga nodlmal y que ia no tenemo que peocupafnoz de mori e cualquief esquina. Tamben de que loz Chuddley Cannos juef(g)an cada dhia mejof. Que tu gajto me cae maz mal. Y que.. quemegustariamuchoquefuerasminovia._

_Hermione dedujo que tantos años hablando con la boca repleta de comida.. eran un buen entrenamiento, porque era de impresionar que dijera algo tan rápido (e igual de inentendible) con la boca llena. Estaba acostumbrada a oírlo hablar así, no tan rápido claro, pero pudo saber que fue lo que dijo, sin embargo.._

_- Ronald, pareces tonto.. habla mas lento y sin comida_

_Aunque parecía ligeramente blanco, la chica pensó que era por las fogata de fuego azul. Sin embargo, el pobre chico estaba algo rígido._

_- Es decir.. quisiera.. me gustaría.. te.. ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_Hermione le miro con una sonrisa radiante y un si salio de sus labios. Pero cuando Ron sonrió su cara volvió a una de total fastidio. Tenia toda la dentadura llena de ¿carne..? no espera, también tenia.. ¿pudin? y.. ¿que era eso otro?''_

- ¡Por Merlín que asco! - Escandalizó Lavender

- Increíble lo petardo que puede ser.. - Opino la hermana del chico

- Estoy de acuerdo, entonces lo de romantico lo quitamos, mas bien fue.. - Pensaba Katie, poniéndose en pose pensativa.

- Radical.. - Contesto Luna, como siempre con aire soñador - Especialmente radical..

- Emmm.. si, puede, Dinnah ¿lo estas apuntando?

- ¿Apuntando? - Pregunto algo desconcertada Hermione

- Si si, no es nada, no te preocupes. Vale, ¿después que paso? - le tranquilizó y preguntó la tal Dinnah

- mmmm... pues me había dicho que esa noche quería que fuera especial..

-Bien bien, algo digno, era hor..

- Ginny shhhhh

- Repito - Dijo extrañamente enfadada la castaña por la interrupción - pero antes pasarme una cerveza de mantequilla, al fin y al cavo.. esto es una reunión femenina y hay que divertirse ¿no?

_''Dos pares de pisadas se escuchaban en los solitarios pasillos del castillo del séptimo piso. (de Hogwarts)_

_- Ron.. ¿a donde vamos?_

_- shhh.. ya estamos llegando.._

_Vio a Ron pararse derrepente, cosa que hizo que ella también parara, y se quedo extrañada viendo como caminaba de un lado al otro, igual que cuando a ella le ponía nerviosa algo. Entonces se dio cuenta.._

_- La sala de requerimientos.._

_En la cara del pelirrojo se surco una sonrisa picara y los ojos le brillaban de una forma expectantes y sin decir nada le agarró de la mano y entraron dentro._

_El chico nada mas entrar empezó a besarla, no delicadamente, ni con dulzura, sino con lujuria y con pasi...''_

- Bueno.. - Carraspeó un poco- yo creo que no hace falta contar nada más - dijo algo incomoda - Ademas, no se porque esta esa pluma vuelapluma aquí

-. ....................

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Eso es lo que había en la habitación. Todas se habían quedado.. en absoluto silencio (xD)

- Oye.. chicas.. ¿est...

- ¡¡OS ACOSTASTEIS!!

Hermione se sonrojo de golpe - Bueno si pero...

- ¡¡OS ACOSTASTEIS!!

- Ya pero...

- ¡¡OS ACOSTASTEIS!!

- ¡QUE SI JODER! ¡NOS ACOSTAMOS!

- Uhhhhh! Y eso que parecía tontita.. - Opinó certeramente Lavender

- Oye! - Protestó la castaña tirandole una almohada - Tontita no, ¡tengo dignidad, por si no sabías de su existencia!

- Dignidad eh.. - Reía mientras le devolvía, con un fuerte revés, la almohada

Y así empezó una guerra que duraría casi toda la noche, acompañada de cantidades industriales de cerveza y de los poco que pudieron sacar de comida de las cocinas.

Aclarar que.. no quedó nada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, más tarde que temprano, Hermione bajaba al gran comedor. Muchas miradas se posaban en ella, pero esta no se fijaba en ninguna. Cuando llego a su destino vio a sus compañeros sentados y los saludo como siempre, con un buenos días, sin exepcion de ninguno.

- ¡Hey Hermione! ¿Qué tal la noche? - Preguntó Seamus

La chica se desconcertó por completo, era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso. Ginny, unos asientos mas allá aguantaba la risa.

- ¿La noche.. Seamus?

- Bueno.. si. ¿No has leído el diario del colegio? (N/a: bueno.. no inventamos un periódico en el cole Hogwarts)

La chica miró a sus compañeros en busca de respuesta. Pero todos simulaban estar enfrascado en sus platos, curiosamente vacíos. Así que se levantó y le quitó el periódico a un niño de segundo grado que asustado salió corriendo.

He aquí la plana de portada.

**YA NO MAGIA NEGRA, YA NO MAGIA BLANCA. ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ¡MAGIA ROSA!**

**Si señores, como leéis. Hogwart ha dado un cambio radical, tanto, pero tanto, que ha afectado hasta nuestra estudiante estrella. ¡SI! Nuestra perfecta prefecta de sexto Hermione Granger a dejado de ser la santita come-libros-que-no-paro. ¿Que como lo se? Gracias a unos contactos y claro esta, a las declaraciones de Granger en persona.**

_**- Dime Granger.. ¿Qué a pasado?**_

_**En la mirada de la chica apareció un brillo de lujuria, algo inusual en ella, algo que parecía ser una bestia luchando en su interior. Así que, cruzando los pies, a lo Saron Stone dijo:**_

_**La verdad, ¿pasar? (Una risa traviesa salia de sus labios) de toodo**_

_**¿De todo?**_

_**- ¿Quieres que te lo diga.. o no?**_

**Si queréis ver la respuesta puedes ver la entrevista completa en la página 25. Abajo un pequeño adelanto para que vayáis haciéndoos una idea.**

**La prefecta Granger, mojigata hasta al final.. ¡se ha estrenado! Y no de novio, no de notas bajas, no en la escoba, ¡no, no y no! sino ¡de cama! (en la página 25 Granger nos relata el encuentro, paso a paso, roce a roce)**

**Si, de cama. Y, como estos oídos escucharon y mi pluma ha escrito, el afortunado, se trata nada menos que de Ronald Weasley. ¡El compañero prefecto de guardia!... **

El pie de la hoja, en el reporte firmaba: **Dinnah Skeeter.**

La ira empezó a crecer en Hermione, a creceeer y crecer. Decidida subió a la torre de Griffindor en busca de Skeeter. Al encontrarla... bueno, al encontrarla ya sabemos porque Rowling no la nombra en los libros.

La pobre.. no vivió para volver a contarlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un extraodinario sin sentido, pero ¡boalá! He aquí el final

Si gustó a alguien ¡Review Please! Y si no.. ¡Pues tambien! :D Me gusta coleccionarlos 8-) xDD

Tatiana-chan..!

Bss..!


End file.
